mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
The Cart Before the Ponies/Gallery
Today's lesson: Physics? Ponyville Schoolhouse exterior S6E14.png Cheerilee's class of school foals S6E14.png Foals say good morning to Miss Cheerilee S6E14.png Cheerilee "I hope you brought your thinking caps" S6E14.png Cheerilee "we're going to learn about physics!" S6E14.png School foals looking confused S6E14.png Cheerilee "the use of force in energy conversions" S6E14.png Cheerilee points at advanced physics equations S6E14.png School foals even more confused S6E14.png Sweetie Belle "sounds a bit over our heads" S6E14.png Scootaloo "even need to know that stuff" S6E14.png Miss Cheerilee "it's very important" S6E14.png Cheerilee "most likely end up using it" S6E14.png Apple Bloom "what for?" S6E14.png Cheerilee "for participating in the..." S6E14.png Cheerilee spinning the chalkboard around S6E14.png Cheerilee points at cart schematic S6E14.png School foals cheering loudly S6E14.png Snails wiping his sweat away S6E14.png Snails "I thought we were gonna have to" S6E14.png Snails is afraid of learning S6E14.png The Applewood Derby explained Scootaloo excited for the Applewood Derby S6E14.png Scootaloo "that's so cool!" S6E14.png Apple Bloom "I'm finally old enough to race!" S6E14.png Apple Bloom in wide-eyed excitement S6E14.png Cheerilee "hold on to your horseshoes" S6E14.png Snips "not schoolwork, right?" S6E14.png Miss Cheerilee rolling her eyes S6E14.png Cheerilee unfurling a blueprint S6E14.png Cheerilee explains the Applewood Derby S6E14.png Miss Cheerilee "you've got one day" S6E14.png School foals groaning S6E14.png Scootaloo "that is a lot of work" S6E14.png Cheerilee "you'll each get to pick an older pony" S6E14.png Miss Cheerilee "but choose wisely" S6E14.png Cheerilee speaking to school foals S6E14.png Scootaloo "I know just the pony to ask" S6E14.png Cheerilee "your cart has to be able to finish" S6E14.png Cheerilee showing off the Derby awards S6E14.png Applewood Derby first-place ribbons S6E14.png Apple Bloom in awe of the ribbons S6E14.png School foals in awe of the ribbons S6E14.png Miss Cheerilee begins her lesson S6E14.png School foals groaning again S6E14.png Snips "I knew there was gonna be a catch!" S6E14.png Snips looking bored already S6E14.png What prizes do the Crusaders want to win? Foals leaving the Schoolhouse S6E14.png Sweetie Belle reading old Applewood Derby books S6E14.png Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle look at Derby book S6E14.png Photograph of olden-times Applewood Derby S6E14.png Apple Bloom explains the Derby's history S6E14.png Apple Bloom "a part of Sweet Apple Acres" S6E14.png Sweetie Belle "these old carts look so cool!" S6E14.png Sweetie Belle "you and Applejack will probably win" S6E14.png Apple Bloom "the Apples usually do" S6E14.png Apple Bloom "I'd rather build the fastest cart" S6E14.png Scootaloo speeds past Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle S6E14.png Apple Bloom "Scoot and Rainbow Dash'll take that award" S6E14.png Scootaloo "I race around so much on my scooter" S6E14.png Scootaloo thinking about her race cart S6E14.png Scootaloo "the wildest looking cart I can think of!" S6E14.png Scootaloo "if I win most creative" S6E14.png Sweetie Belle "the award for most traditional!" S6E14.png Apple Bloom "can't wait to tell Applejack" S6E14.png Cutie Mark Crusaders high-hoof S6E14.png Asking for Rainbow's help Rainbow Dash's cloudominium exterior S6E14.png Rainbow Dash loops through the air S6E14.png Rainbow Dash "have as much fun as I did" S6E14.png Scootaloo "Cloudsdale has a derby too?" S6E14.png Rainbow "every town in Equestria has one" S6E14.png Rainbow remembering the Cloudsdale Derby S6E14.png Filly Rainbow Dash riding a cloud cart S6E14.png The Cloudsdale Derby racetrack S6E14.png Filly Rainbow racing in the Cloudsdale Derby S6E14.png Hoops and Dumb-Bell in Cloudsdale Derby S6E14.png Rainbow distracted from her reminiscing S6E14.png Scootaloo "you won fastest cart" S6E14.png Rainbow Dash "obviously!" S6E14.png Scootaloo asks for Rainbow Dash's help S6E14.png Rainbow Dash "I'm all over it!" S6E14.png Rainbow Dash pushing a red trunk S6E14.png Scootaloo "I've got a lot of..." S6E14.png Scootaloo ducks under Dash's birth-iversary banner S6E14.png Scootaloo "ideas of my own" S6E14.png Scootaloo ducks under a soccer ball S6E14.png Scootaloo "what are you looking for?" S6E14.png Rainbow Dash holding a trophy S6E14.png Rainbow Dash "on roads, not on clouds" S6E14.png Rainbow "your cart is gonna be amazing!" S6E14.png Scootaloo evading more of Dash's junk S6E14.png Scootaloo nervously thanking Rainbow Dash S6E14.png Scootaloo "how awesome is this?" S6E14.png Scootaloo "how could anything go wrong?" S6E14.png Asking for Applejack's help Sweet Apple Acres exterior midday S6E14.png Applejack "the Applewood Derby did" S6E14.png Apple Bloom interrupts Applejack S6E14.png Applejack "I couldn't be more proud" S6E14.png Apple Bloom "thinking of somethin' else" S6E14.png Apple Bloom giving a nervous smile S6E14.png Applejack dismissive "fastest?" S6E14.png Applejack "things aren't like they were" S6E14.png Applejack doesn't like modern carts S6E14.png Apple Bloom "exactly!" S6E14.png Applejack "not Apple at all" S6E14.png Applejack "the Apples win most traditional" S6E14.png Applejack "why would anypony want to win" S6E14.png AJ tells Apple Bloom to gather some things S6E14.png AJ "what an Apple family cart should look like" S6E14.png Apple Bloom "I do have a family tradition" S6E14.png Apple Bloom grinning uncertainly S6E14.png Asking for Rarity's help Rarity excited about the Applewood Derby S6E14.png High-society ponies look at excited Rarity S6E14.png Sweetie Belle "didn't know you'd be this excited" S6E14.png Rarity remembers the Applewood Derby S6E14.png Rarity "itching to right an old wrong" S6E14.png Filly Rarity grinning wide S6E14.png Filly Rarity and her Applewood Derby cart S6E14.png Medallion Gold passes by Rarity's cart S6E14.png Rarity's cart gets a second-place ribbon S6E14.png Filly Rarity horrified to get second place S6E14.png Filly Rarity starting to cry S6E14.png Sweetie Belle "second in most creative?" S6E14.png Filly Rarity in distressed shock S6E14.png Filly Derpy wins most creative cart in Applewood Derby S6E14.png Filly Rarity scowling and crying in the rain S6E14.png Rarity "I learned to know my audience" S6E14.png Rarity shouting in Carousel Boutique S6E14.png Rarity opens the boutique's front door S6E14.png Rarity kicks high-society ponies out of the boutique S6E14.png Rarity "all of my considerable skills" S6E14.png Rarity starts making derby cart designs S6E14.png Rarity "the biggest and boldest Derby cart" S6E14.png Sweetie Belle suggesting a traditional cart S6E14.png Rarity laughing at Sweetie Belle's suggestion S6E14.png Rarity "leave tradition to the Apples" S6E14.png Rarity dreaming big and bold S6E14.png Rarity "the prize for most creative" S6E14.png Sweetie Belle "you mean my hooves" S6E14.png Rarity "yes, that's what I said" S6E14.png Rarity "get an early start tomorrow" S6E14.png Sweetie Belle worried "how early?" S6E14.png Sweetie Belle has a bad feeling about this S6E14.png Up very early Working on Scootaloo's cart Working on Apple Bloom's cart Working on Sweetie Belle's cart The cart-building montage Unsatisfied with the carts Before the race begins Miss Cheerilee starting the race S6E14.png Rainbow Dash, Rarity and AJ ready to race S6E14.png The Applewood Derby race / Derby Racers Scootaloo screaming S6E14.png Miss Cheerilee and cheerleaders S6E14.png Rainbow Dash pushing on the steering wheel S6E14.png Rainbow and Scoots going full speed ahead S6E14.png Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo in the lead S6E14.png The carts destroyed The do-over Relax and leave the race to the foals Miscellaneous MLP Facebook season 6 promo image 2016-04-02.jpg